blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Starla/Gallery/Season 1
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png S1E1-2 Starla twirls a lasso.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces AJ and Blaze to Starla.png S1E1-2 Starla holds her lasso up.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the left.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the right.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Starla's lasso tricks.png S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png S1E1-2 Starla has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines caught in trouble bubbles.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Carry you all far away".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines float out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines see Starla in a hole.png S1E1-2 Starla sees the Monster Machines.png S1E1-2 Starla standing on her rear tires.png S1E1-2 Starla "I can't get out!".png S1E1-2 We'll get you out.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines enter a mine shaft.png S1E1-2 Blaze riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Starla riding down steep track.png S1E1-2 Starla jumps off steep track.png S1E1-2 Blaze leads the way.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands in front of Starla.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines spiraling down the tracks.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines ride on twisty tracks.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines split up.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines do tricks in the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines regrouping.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines on a dirt path.png S1E1-2 Starla finds something in a tree.png S1E1-2 Starla "A funny lookin' horsehoe".png S1E1-2 Starla twirls her lasso.png S1E1-2 Starla lassos the "horseshoe".png S1E1-2 Starla gets the "horseshoe" down.png S1E1-2 "Horseshoe" attracting itself to Starla.png S1E1-2 "Horseshoe" sticks to Starla's back.png S1E1-2 Starla shockingly shakes her rear.png S1E1-2 Starla frantic.png S1E1-2 Starla trying to get the "horseshoe" off.png S1E1-2 Blaze calming Starla down.png S1E1-2 Blaze "It's just a magnet".png S1E1-2 Blaze gets the magnet off.png S1E1-2 Blaze describing the magnet.png S1E1-2 Magnet attracting itself to Blaze.png S1E1-2 Magnet sticks to Blaze's hood.png S1E1-2 Starla "That's one nifty doodad".png S1E1-2 Darington points toward the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze "This way, everyone".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines drive toward Axle City.png The Driving Force S1E3 Crusher and Pickle see Starla slink past.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png S1E3 Starla collapses on the ground.png S1E3 Blaze "You don't look too good".png S1E3 Something's wrong with my engine.png S1E3 AJ sees Gabby coming.png S1E3 AJ "I bet she knows how to fix you".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Gabby arrives on the scene.png S1E3 Blaze explains the situation.png S1E3 Gabby walking to Starla.png S1E3 Gabby pops Starla's hood.png S1E3 Starla's engine revealed.png S1E3 Gabby gets out her tablet.png S1E3 Gabby shows her tablet to the viewer.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Starla asks what's wrong with her engine.png S1E3 Gabby knows why.png S1E3 One piston is missing.png S1E3 Gabby points out the missing piston.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Starla "OH, NO!".png S1E3 Starla "It must've fallen' out somewhere".png S1E3 Starla "And now it's lost!".png S1E3 Starla cries.png S1E3 Gabby helps Starla blow her nose.png S1E3 Gabby "You and Blaze get the piston".png S1E3 Blaze "We're gonna get your piston back".png S1E3 Starla "Will be better again".png S1E3 Blaze "You'll be good as new".png S1E3 Crusher off to get the piston.png S1E3 Starla and Gabby dumbstruck.png S1E3 Starla "Crusher's gonna try and get my piston!".png S1E3 Blaze "He won't get there before us".png S1E3 Blaze says "AJ, gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E3 Gabby wishing Blaze luck.png S1E3 Call from Gabby.png S1E3 Gabby "See for yourself".png S1E3 Starla singing sadly.png|"My engine's not workin', I'm broken so bad! If I don't get that piston, I'm gonna be sad!" S1E3 Starla cries more.png S1E3 Gabby blows Starla's nose again.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Starla relieved that Blaze is back.png S1E3 Blaze "And that's not all".png S1E3 Starla overjoyed.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Gabby taking the piston.png S1E3 Gabby about to give Starla the piston.png S1E3 Gabby installs the piston.png S1E3 Starla's engine working properly again.png S1E3 Gabby "That oughta do it".png S1E3 AJ asks Starla how she feels.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Starla is fixed.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Starla thanking Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze saying you're welcome.png S1E3 AJ "We're just glad".png S1E3 Starla "I CAN race again!".png S1E3 Starla who wants to race?".png S1E3 Monster Machines ready to race again.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the second jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Blaze, Starla and Darington jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png S1E3 Blaze and Starla jump in the air.png Tool Duel S1E4 Now Starla enters.png S1E4 Gabby flabbergasted at Starla's arrival.png S1E4 Gabby "I sure am".png S1E4 Gabby trying to start her engine.png S1E4 Starla has bubbles coming out of her tailpipe.png S1E4 Starla shows the bubbles in her tailpipes.png S1E4 Gabby dumbfounded and Starla bubbling.png S1E4 Gabby hopes Blaze and AJ will find the toolbox soon.png S1E4 Gabby fixing Starla's tailpipes.png S1E4 Monster Machines all fixed.png S1E4 Starla happy to be fixed.png S1E4 Starla revs, no bubbles come out.png S1E4 Stripes "She fixed me, too".png S1E4 Stripes shows his fixed bumper.png S1E4 Zeg shows his fixed wipers.png S1E4 Darington shows his fixed backwards problem.png S1E4 Darington crashes yet again.png S1E4 Monster Machines laughing.png S1E4 Gabby declares a drive together.png S1E4 Gabby and Darington leave the garage.png S1E4 Starla leaves the garage.png S1E4 Monster Machines and Gabby ride into the distance.png The Bouncy Tires S1E5 Starla arrives.png S1E5 AJ "Maybe she can help".png S1E5 You've got a case of the itchies.png S1E5 How do I get them off.png S1E5 Starla knows the way.png S1E5 Starla "Buck like a wild bronco".png S1E5 Starla "I'll show you".png S1E5 Starla jumping like a horse.png S1E5 Try it.png S1E5 Blaze starts jumping like a horse.png S1E5 Blaze knocks an itchy robot off.png S1E5 Another robot is knocked off.png S1E5 Yet another robot flies off.png S1E5 You shook off three robots.png S1E5 Starla "Keep bucking".png S1E5 Blaze resumes jumping; shakes off another robot.png S1E5 Blaze shakes another robot off.png S1E5 Blaze gets rid of yet another robot.png S1E5 Blaze removes yet one more robot.png S1E5 You knocked off four more.png S1E5 Keep going.png S1E5 Blaze continues jumping.png S1E5 Blaze removes another robot as he jumps.png S1E5 Blaze resumes jumping one last time.png S1E5 Blaze gets the last robot off.png S1E5 All the robots are gone.png S1E5 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S1E5 Blaze "Those itchy robots were driving me nuts!".png S1E5 Let's get moving.png S1E5 Starla saying goodbye.png Cake-tastrophe! S1E10 Zeg hits the ball, Starla catches it.png Truckball Team-Up S1E11 Starla's barn.png S1E11 Starla feeding her pigs.png S1E11 Blaze meets up with Starla.png S1E11 AJ tells Starla about the tournament.png S1E11 Starla "I love Truckball".png S1E11 Starla shows off her Truckball skills.png S1E11 Blaze invites Starla to be on the team.png S1E11 Starla accepts.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla high tire.png S1E11 Starla "Didja hear that, piggies?".png S1E11 Starla gasps in shock.png S1E11 The pigs have escaped.png S1E11 Starla chases the pigs.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla twirl their lassos.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla see the pigs.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla ready to lasso.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla toss their lassos.png S1E11 We got seven pigs.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla "Come along, piggies".png S1E11 Pigs returned to the barn.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla "Let's go find that last pig".png S1E11 Starla "Must be hiding".png S1E11 Where's the pig.png S1E11 Starla ready to play Truckball.png S1E11 Blaze gets out a racket for Starla.png S1E11 Starla gets her racket.png S1E11 Starla admires her racket.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla practice.png S1E11 AJ catches the ball.png S1E11 Starla "Let's go find us some more teammates".png S1E11 Blaze and Starla leaving the farm.png Gasquatch! Truck Rangers S1E14 Overview of campground.png S1E14 Joe and Gus at the campfire.png S1E14 Darington and Starla play tug-of-war.png S1E14 Zeg wants a badge.png S1E14 Starla asks how to get badges.png S1E14 Starla wants to earn the Super Mountain Climbing badge.png S1E14 Stripes wants to earn the Super Frog Finding Badge.png S1E14 Gabby "Okay, Truck Rangers".png S1E14 Gabby "Earn those badges".png S1E14 Blaze and AJ reach the mountain.png S1E14 Starla climbing the mountain.png S1E14 Starla gets ready to jump.png S1E14 Starla jumps to the next rock.png S1E14 Starla jumps to the next rock.png S1E14 Starla "I'm almost at the top".png S1E14 Starla about to jump again.png S1E14 Starla jumps to a really small rock.png S1E14 Starla dangles dangerously over the rock.png S1E14 We have to save Starla.png S1E14 Starla can't hold on longer.png S1E14 Hurry up.png S1E14 Blaze reaches Starla.png S1E14 Starla about to fall.png S1E14 Starla falls from the rock.png S1E14 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S1E14 Starla caught by Blaze's hook.png S1E14 Blaze swings Starla to the top.png S1E14 Starla lands on the top of the mountain.png S1E14 Starla "You saved me".png S1E14 Starla gets out her lasso.png S1E14 Starla tosses her lasso to Blaze.png S1E14 Blaze and AJ reach the top of the mountain.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla high tire.png S1E14 Great job.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla hear Gabby's bugle.png S1E14 Gabby greets Blaze, AJ and Starla.png S1E14 Blaze, AJ and Starla salute and sing.png S1E14 You made it to the top.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to Starla.png S1E14 Gabby gives a Super Mountain Climbing badge to AJ.png S1E14 We did it.png S1E14 Starla "That's easy".png S1E14 Starla twirls her lasso.png S1E14 Starla lassos a rock.png S1E14 Starla drops her rope down.png S1E14 Starla climbs down.png S1E14 Blaze and Starla climb down the mountain.png S1E14 Truck Rangers see the Robo-Bear.png S1E14 Starla "Let's get outta here!".png S1E14 Monster Machines celebrate Blaze's bravery.png S1E14 Darington and Starla confused.png S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S1E14 Everyone dances in celebration.png S1E14 Pickle invites Crusher to dance.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Cattle Drive Sneezing Cold S1E20 Starla twirling her lasso.png S1E20 Starla about to sneeze.png S1E20 Starla spinning around.png S1E20 Starla all tangled up.png S1E20 Starla tips over.png S1E20 Crusher passes Starla.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sneezing.png S1E20 Pickle comes by with tissues.png S1E20 Starla about to sneeze once again.png S1E20 Starla getting tangled in her lasso again.png S1E20 Pickle gives Starla a tissue.png S1E20 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sick.png S1E20 Blaze sees his friends have the Sneezles.png S1E20 Gabby feeds Starla the medicine oil.png S1E20 Starla cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines happy to be cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines hear Crusher sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Starla holds her lasso up.png|Season 1 S2E3 Starla dressed as a witch.png|Season 2 S3E3 Starla slides on the melted snow puddle.png|Season 3 S4E5 Starla gets her lasso ready.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Starla, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries